


Caught in the Act

by Gadzooks06, moviemind1219



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Caught in the Act, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, courf really loves to ship people, they all want E/R to be a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadzooks06/pseuds/Gadzooks06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviemind1219/pseuds/moviemind1219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavroche goes looking for Grantaire during a meeting, and he stumbles upon something he really needs to tell Courfeyrac about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

It was just a normal day at the Musain. The meeting went surprisingly well, for once there was little bickering between Enjolras and Grantaire. Gavroche had just finished having an in depth discussion with Joly about the cleanliness of his elephant themed bedroom. Joly had almost fainted... _twice_. He insisted to come by sometime next week to help him sanitize the area. Joly left the table they were sitting at muttering something about buying a literal ton of windex and to get new rubber cleaning gloves. Gavroche looked around the room to see if Grantaire would walk him home, but couldn't locate the cynic anywhere. He got up from where he sat to look for the lovable drunkard.

He went into the back hallway of the Musain and heard some knocking around in the back room. Maybe R had gone back to help Musichetta move some stuff around. So, without much hesitation, Gavroche throws the door open to find not Grantaire lifting heavy boxes, but rather him attacking a certain blonde man's face...with his face. Enjolras and Grantaire break away with a start and look at their little friend. Before either of them could say anything, Gavroche quickly slams the door shut.

The grin that appears on his face is completely involuntary and he covers his mouth with his hand to contain the giddy squeal threatening to escape from him. He hears muffled swearing behind the door. A few moments later, R pokes his head out and comes out of the closet that he and his blonde Apollo were just occupying.

Gavroche cannot hold it in any longer and begins to giggle hysterically. He runs over to his friend and hugs him. R is very confused.

"Wait, you're not confused, or mad, or even horrified?" asked Grantaire.

"God no, I'm so happy for you," said Gavroche, but then whispered deviously, " _J_ _ust wait until I tell Courfeyrac."_  


The smile that had been on R's face a moment ago slowly transformed into horror and panic. Gav turned to go back out to the cafe and Grantaire grabbed his arm.

"Don't."

"As if you can stop me," Gavroche grinned impishly and dashed away before the older man could tighten his hold.

Grantaire grinned at the little boy's back. "Well I guess they'd have to find out eventually," he whispered. 

He heard a noise behind him. Then seconds later felt arms wrap around his middle, and a warm chin on his shoulder. R felt the tickle of Enjolras' golden locks against his neck, and before the golden man could say anything Grantaire said, "He's going to tell Courfeyrac."

Enjolras groaned.

"Well, we might as well finish what we were starting in there," replied Enjolras.

And Grantaire was not one to complain as Enjolras dragged him back into the supply room.

***

Gavroche ran back to the rest of the members of Les Amis, and scoured the room for Courf. Spotting him, he ran over and practically jumped onto his back. His whole body was tingling with excitement, and if anyone was going to love this relationship news about Enjolras and Grantaire, it was going to be Courfeyrac.

The man beneath him shrieked with shock. 

"You're never ever going to guess what I just saw," Gavroche sang into his ear.

"What?  _Tellmetellmetellmetellme Courf wants to knowww_." Courf looked over his shoulder.

"A pair of Greek Gods in the back room making serious facial contact." Gavroche bit his lip then whispered, "Apollo and Dionysus were kissing in the closet."

Courfeyrac's face lit up as if it were Christmas morning. His eyes widened, and his mouth was agape. "Stop, you're lying to get my hopes up."

"Would I lie about something as important as this?" Gavroche asked rhetorically. The two had a shared bond, both wanting two of their closest friends to be happy with one another. And if they started singing "Kiss the Girl" during one meeting when the two got especially heated over an argument, then no one was the wiser. The boys were reduced to a giggling mess. 

Courfeyrac saw just the man he was looking for as Gavroche told him all the dirty details. He grabbed Jehan in all his floral glory by the sleeve as he passed by their table.

"Jehan, my love, you'll never guess what our little friend just walked in on." Courf squeaked.

"What?" Jehan leaned in closer. Courfeyrac whispered in his ear. Soon the poet started squealing and flailing his arms around. He pulled away.

"This is better than a freshly made flower crown," said Jehan.

Gavroche hopped off of his friend's back and crept towards the closet. He sat down in front of it, just waiting. Soon, Courf and Jehan joined him, the happy couple sitting next to him. 

"Took them long enough." Jehan put his head on Courf's shoulder.

"You can say that again."

Five minutes passed, about the length of Courfeyrac's attention span, and he couldn't stand the waiting any longer. So as only Courfeyrac could, he opens the door as noisily as possible loudly saying, "Well HELLO there love birds!"

Enjolras blushed a red as deep as the jacket he seemed to constantly wear, but R simply grinned and rested his head against Enjolras' shoulder, and kissed him on the cheek.

Gavroche fake gagged, running away covering his eyes. 

Jehan brought the three of his remaining friends into a hug, his grin way too big for his face. 

"So..." he whispered quietly, "double date?" 

A chorus of no's and groans followed, but Jean Prouvaire had no doubt he would win over his friends, they just needed a little convincing.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my first post on this website, so comments on improvements are much appreciated.


End file.
